The Fog Beyond the Rainbow
by Xandrael
Summary: Beyond the rainbow a heavy fog has set in and is making its way through Narnia, brining destruction and despair wherever it goes. The Pevensies must stop it before it destroys everything. But how can they stop something that they can’t hold on to?


**Disclaimer:** The characters and the story belong to the master and creator of Narnia, C.S Lewis.

**Summary:** I'm working on it you'll just have to be surprised for now, I haven't really thought about the whole plot yet. Basically, Peter is summoned to Narnia, but by some twist of fate he brings a stranger with him. In the meantime, beyond the rainbow a heavy fog has set in and is quickly making its way through Narnia, brining destruction and despair everywhere it goes and the Pevensies must stop it before it destroys everything. But how can they stop something that they can't hold on to? I know it sucks, but it's a summary when are they ever good? Peter /OC.

**The Fog Beyond the Rainbow **

**Chapter One: All One Needs is a Memory**

Peter, the eldest of Pevensie children had grown up and long since forgotten about Narnia. He had taken up a far more logical interest. Physics. Peter was a young man of nineteen now and was attending the University of Cambridge. Currently, he was on his way home for the summer holidays and enjoying the scenery along the way.

Now, I assume if you are reading this story you have at least some idea of all the comings and going of Narnia, however in case you don't I will explain.

The Pevensie children: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy had been sent to live with Professor Diggory Kirke (who had been present during the creation of Narnia) during the war. As the story goes Lucy, the youngest, was the first of her siblings to discover Narnia, which was at that time under the rule of the White Witch Jadis. You see the Professor owned a magic wardrobe, which served as a door into the world of Narnia. At any rate no one believed Lucy when she told he brothers and sister of her extraordinary adventure that is until Edmund discovered it for himself. However, Edmund was so unlucky as to be tricked by the evil White Witch. Eventually, all the children entered the wardrobe and found Lucy had been telling the truth. Unfortunately, Narnia was in the middle of a war and it was up to the Pevensies to save it from the Witch. They became kings and queens and Ruled Narnia, under the influence of Aslan, the Great Lion and the protector (as well as creator) of Narnia.

It had been years since the children had been to Narnia or Cair Pavell, their castle. All but Lucy had forgotten about Narnia and even to her it felt like a dream.

So, now that you know a bit more about Narnia and the Pevensies I can continue to explain the amazing and fantastic thing that happened to Peter on his train ride home.

As I said before, Peter was on his way home from Cambridge for the summer. At the moment he was sitting in an empty compartment engrossed in a highly fascinating theory about velocity, so fascinating in fact he hardly noticed when a young woman entered his compartment and sat down across form him.

"Laws of Physics." She read the title of the book Peter had been reading. "You must be a fellow Cambridge student." She commented. Peter looked up from his book for the first time.

The girl looked about his age and wore a jacket with the Cambridge crest on it that matched the one he wore. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and large intelligent brown eyes.

"You attend Cambridge, as well? What do you study?" He asked to keep up conversation. He put down his book and focused his attention on the pretty female sitting across form him.

"I'm studying Biology and Chemistry. I'd like to be a doctor." She replied.

"Really? A doctor? That's what my sister wanted to be, until she discovered boys." Peter chuckled thinking of his sister Susan, whom was seventeen. Susan had taken a year off to travel around Europe.

The girl chuckled and held out her hand for Peter to shake. "I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Holmes."

Peter grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm Peter Pevensie. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"The Peter Pevensie? Are you really? I've heard all about you." She smiled slyly.

"I hope good things." Peter smiled nervously.

"Only the best. All my friends were gossiping about you and how absolutely dashing and handsome you are." Elizabeth grinned more widely.

"And what do you think?" Peter inquired.

"I think I'd have to get to know you better to make any real judgment of you. However, I should admit, so far you are up to my standards, which I should add are very high."

"I'm glad to hear it and you're not so bad yourself."

"That would be an insult coming from most guys, but I'll take that as a compliment from you."

"I apologize if that was insulting. I meant what I said in the highest regard."

"I see well, this is my stop. I guess I'll be on my way. Nice to--" She said standing up and she was about to leave when there was a large crash. Elizabeth was knocked off her feet and into the lap of a somewhat embarrassed Peter. However, he hadn't much time to feel embarrassed about the situation because quickly the train compartment was disappearing and soon he and Elizabeth were in the middle of a large dark forest and it was raining.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked as she rose to her feet once more and looked around.

"I'm not sure actually. I would have thought it were a dream if it didn't feel so real and you're here so I'm pretty sure it's not a dream." Peter explained

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and studied her surrounding. "It seems we've been teleported here. How do you explain that Mr. Physics Expert?" She turned to look at Peter who was still on the ground.

"Ok, first I'm not an expert and second, teleportation is physically impossible. It just couldn't happen."

"Then, if it's not a dream and it's not teleportation than what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Narnia…" Peter murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked with a confused expression.

"Narnia." Peter repeated more loudly this time. He remembered now...

Author's Note: The first chapter is critical that's why I need your feed back. If you have any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to review! Oh, and the next chapter will be much longer. I just figure I'd keep the first chapter short just in case people hated it. Ha ha. That's all. Thanks!


End file.
